At Their Mercy
by dune-ashes
Summary: Camelot fell. Morgana and Morgause are in charge now, and the only person they decided to spare is Merlin. Morgause x Merlin x Morgana, fem dom, het, licking, slavery.


'Boy, do you know how to walk on your knees?'

Merlin turns his head away, fighting back an ironic smile as these familiar words wash over him; words that used to bring memories and a warm feeling of bizarre happiness deep inside his body. Words that shouldn't be spoken by Morgause so freely, like there was nothing wrong with that. Words which, right now, seem like a confession ripped straight from Arthur's throat, leaving them both broken and forever apart.

Everything was utterly, horribly wrong.

Merlin bits his lips so hard he supposes they'll start bleeding in a minute, but he couldn't care less.

'No.' he simply repeats what he said back then, feeling both strangely content and guilty, because they don't know, they can only think they do, but they _don't._ They won't, ever.

For a moment Merlin tries to pretend that everything is alright, that it's only Arthur's voice mocking him as usual, meaning no harm. The illusion breaks when Morgause grabs him by the hair and shoves him harshly down on the floor, to his knees.

'You are not allowed to stand up, _slave._' her poisonous words hurt more than the iron grip on his hair, but Merlin refuses to show any sign of understanding or cooperation. His eyes stay inattentive and blank as well as his limbs, pressed firmly against his sides.

'Are you day dreaming again, warlock?' he can feel her palm over his sweaty forehead and imagines it's not hers, that it's Arthur's hand caressing him gently as he used to, his pale and dry mouth whispering that they will be okay. Because they always are, no matter what.

A small, malicious voice in his head keeps repeating though that they aren't alright, that they won't ever be. That Arthur is dead, his body buried deep in the dirty soil and rain; stained and void of its former glory , beauty and strength.

Morgause's finger trails a salty tear on Merlin's cheek and she laughs.

'You will never fully succeed.' Merlin spats suddenly, his eyes daring and glowing golden; piercing her like a sword's blade. He might be weak and broken, but he won't ever surrender. 'You and Morgana killed the king. Camelot won't let you rule with your heartless magic, people will…'

Morgause hits his cheek and grabs his jaw roughly, looking at his face and apparently considering something.

'Your mouth can be used for different purposes than foolish threats…' she says then, and Merlin freezes.

Few long minutes passes with him on his knees which already started to hurt from the strain and Morgause caressing his face, waiting; and then Morgana opens the door and enters their chamber, a smile on her beautiful face.

'Oh_, Merlin-' _ she says, and for a second Merlin has a feeling that she sounds like an old Morgana; innocent and honorable. 'It's a good thing that you're already waiting for me… I'm really worn out , there was so much to do today.'

She sighs and stands before him, lifting her dress. Merlin looks away in distraught.

'Your head.' Morgause orders, grabbing his jaw again and positioning it against Morgana's naked crotch.

'Oh, he won't do it.' Morgana giggles suddenly as if it's something very funny, her voice dark and unnaturally high in the chamber. 'Maybe Merlin is afraid of hurting me, what do you think, Morgause? Should we get rid of his teeth so that he'll feel better about pleasuring me?'

'Maybe.' Morgause agrees, pushing her fingers inside of his mouth roughly. They're wet and delicious, his teeth sharp against her fingertips and almost audible _'I hate you. I detest you. I will never give up.' _locked deep inside. 'Now, open up if you don't want us to hurt you.'

Merlin realizes to his own surprise that he doesn't care. They will maim him or kill him, there's no way of escaping their cruel games now. Nothing really matters anymore, so he just stares stubbornly at the wall, his lips indifferent against Morgause's assault.

'Am I mistaken, or this old fool Gaius is still alive? Something may happen to him suddenly, if you're not a good boy.' Morgana can't stop smiling sweetly as she observes Merlin's hollow face inches from her womanhood. She moves her fingers to touch her own vagina, spreading it widely in front of him. 'Do you want your mentor to suffer as much as Arthur did, Merlin? Do you?'

Merlin grips his fists until they become as white as ghosts' knuckles, dull pain all over his once constantly cheerful face. Even if he wishes more than anything to finally stop thinking about Arthur's agony, he can't; he just can't.

'You killed _him._' He accuses silently, tears flowing down his bony cheeks. 'And you will kill me as well, sooner or later. Do what you want with my body, it doesn't matter anymore.'

Morgause pats his head as she'd pat a dog. 'Pleasure Lady Morgana, then. Spare lives of your other friends…if you're fun enough, killing them won't benefit us.'

Merlin fights back an urge to vomit all over Morgana's dress as he finally presses his dry, pale lips to her pulsing vagina, licking and caressing her until he has a feeling that they took away every piece of his soul, shattering everything he has ever believed in into pieces. He's still crying as his tongue swirls around her clitty, making Morgana moan loudly and Morgause tighten her grip on his hair. Merlin's fully aware of both women looking at him, drinking up the sight of his humiliation and crushing defeat, but his own eyes are closed, unable to watch.

Unable to fully conceive.

'So good, good, good boy.' Morgana compliments him, spreading herself even wider. 'Lick me clean.'

Her words seem distant and not real at all, and Merlin can't believe that he's a weakling between them, pleasuring Morgana on his knees, unable to do anything. His hands stay limp by his sides making him look like a marionette, a doll cruelly toyed with.

Morgana is unbelievably wet, her love juices almost pouring into his open mouth as she groans loudly; but somehow she won't climax even while being on the edge, forcing Merlin to suck her for what seems like forever. He does, and after they're done he realizes that the sky has already darkened.

He's a slave in Camelot now, and every time he sees Morgana's face he wishes he was dead, unable to feel pain.

When Morgana greets him once lying on the bed, Merlin has a dreadful feeling that she'll try to push him much further than usual. Normally she wouldn't let him touch her with any other part of his body than his mouth , she would tease his groin but deny him the release he sometimes desperately needs. They taught his body to feel pleasure Merlin feels agonizingly guilty about, his mind rebelling furiously; despising himself.

Morgana is naked in the chamber, her breasts huge and round and so inviting as she spreads her legs and touches herself, ordering Merlin to get on the bed in front of her, which he does.

'Say, Merlin,' she whispers seductively, fingers moving in and out her pussy, Merlin watching every movement of her slender palm. 'I decided that you deserve a reward for doing so well… would you like to fuck me?'

He gasps, but says nothing. Time passed since they forced him to become like this and it's hard to think anymore, too painful to dig a memory of Arthur he managed to push deep inside his mind and too hard to fight against his broken body, drove wild with a promise of ecstasy.

He isn't who he used to be. He became their possession, intoxicated by extremely strong love potions and spells, turned into a hollow body without soul.

Merlin wants to scream at her, asking how could he possibly wish to do something like that to a murderess , to someone who killed his dearest friends, but then his eyes glance at her hard, pink nipples and his lips move against his will, saying:

'Yes.' and then, 'Please.'

He loses every time they want him to.

In an instant Morgause is behind them like a royal guard, watching out for Morgana. She pushes at Merlin's neck to make him position himself between Morgana's thighs, and smiles at his already fully hard cock. 'So eager.' she comments, and Merlin's face burns in shame.

After a moment he tries to reach for his prick, but Morgause grabs his wrist and stops him.

'You aren't allowed to touch yourself, slave…' she threatens. 'Even while pissing.'

Morgana laughs at Merlin's helplessness, pleasure driving him mad even if he didn't really want to do that. She takes his hands in hers and places them on her breasts, massaging herself as Morgause grabs Merlin's cock and guides it inside Morgana's already wet pussy.

This awful thought of them as one threatens Merlin's mind but is soon pushed away by the overwhelming pleasure of slamming hard and fast inside her. Everything seems unimportant as he pushes into Morgana, his cock aching to reach deeper and deeper, both of them moaning loudly and Morgause pushing at his back.

Merlin fights with himself for a while, but finally reaches his face towards Morgana, sucking hard at her neck, feeling her softness and sweat, feeling everything a man might have wished to feel before she became a monster.

'What if he gives you a child?' Morgause asks then, looking somewhat anxious at Morgana's porcelain face, her hands on Merlin's shoulders, feeling muscles work under his skin.

'Don't…..don't bother.'

Since that time it happens almost every night. Morgana orders Merlin to fuck her in every possible position, lying on the bed or on the floor, standing and bracing herself against a wall, a table. She offers him her essence and savors his as Morgause observes them silently, never doing more than guiding Merlin's dick inside Morgana.

They do it even when Morgana's belly becomes round with his child, a sinful gift from the fate; and Morgause caresses Morgana's beautiful hair as Merlin, collared now, sucks mindlessly at her breast.

Camelot has changed.

* * *

I feel guilty because of this D: Seriously.


End file.
